


Part of Godfrey's Plan

by Ass_Gardiann



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Lucifer, College AU, F/M, Kinda, Queer Chars, anyway i just made it all that more queer, like fuck i dont have time to minutely research all of LA and the police department, literally i just made it college so i didnt have to research any hecking adult shit, mystery fic?, or im trying to, reverse fic, trans trixie, we all know that wouldve just turned into b99
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ass_Gardiann/pseuds/Ass_Gardiann
Summary: Lucifer is a Fallen Angel of the Lord.  Sort of.He doesn't exactly remember it anymore. In fact, his entire memory of the supernatural is gone and he is literally a committed atheist (go figure!). But then college happens. And, well, when his brother decides it's time for him to know whats real, and he keeps catching glimpses of... something in the mirror, maybe it's time he accepts the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-writing all the chapters I've done so far so that I'm actually happy with them. It's the same plot... just nicer.

“So, what brings you here?” The girl was clearly an utter mess, and her voice gave it away too- all croaky and uncertain. Her eyes were red and puffy, and the constant rubbing and dabbing at her cheeks that stream-lined tears had smudged the makeup that she had perfected not too long ago. Her once white sleeves were now stained with the color of her foundation, a concoction of her makeup and tears. He wished he had a tissue box, or, or anything to offer her in actuality. It was somewhat unsettling seeing someone so upset and expressive of their emotions- even if they were trying to cover them up.

From his guess, it was probably a break up gone wrong. That’s normally why people came to alcohol-supplying places when they were sad, or, at least that’s what he had been told. He wasn’t even supposed to be here, legally. He was freshly nineteen and even though in his old country he had all the rights and responsibilities of a fully-fledged adult, in good ol’ ‘merica, he was trapped by the drinking age of 21. The girl in front of him seemed to be about his age- a year either way at most -he had started to get the hang of guessing peoples ages. He doubted she got in the same way he did – through the back door- and also doubted anyone tried to stop her from entering. Maze did have a habit of letting the underaged into the bar without question. It was the alcohol and serving part that became the issue with her. Mazikeen was all for chaos, but she wasn’t exactly all for getting kicked out of her own bar.

And what a bar it was. Lux, she called it. It was all expensive wood and fancy marble. Plush red cushions and a large, fancy piano in the middle of the room. Despite its upper-class look, many people were wearing close to nothing and the overall stench of hidden problems and forgotten last-minute reports and essays clung to the air like an overarching fog. Maze had picked the place up from scratch, so he had been told. It wasn’t too bad of a bar- and he would say that even before he had signed a contract that forced him to.

“Can’t you guess?” the girl muttered, trying to keep her voice as level as possible. He could hear the strain in her tone and he himself could almost feel the lump growing as she tried to swallow past the sobs that threatened to escape.

“I mean, I can,” Lucifer agreed, shrugging slightly as he swiveled in his seat. A couple had just gotten up to dance. Two drinks sat behind him untouched and he reached over to pick them up, offering one to her with a smile. He could feel Maze glaring at him from the other side of the bar as he did so, and he set his drink on his side, not bringing it to his lips just yet. “But,” Lucifer continued, “I figured there would be no harm in asking first.”

She took the drink with a look of confusion and earnest uncertainty. “Should you be drinking?” she asked, lifting the drink to her nose and sniffing it carefully before setting it down again, wrapping her arms around her body tightly, a gesture, Lucifer guessed, to bring about her own security. “What are you, 18?” she continued, clearly trying to shift the focus from her own problems.

“Nineteen, thank you very much. Happy birthday to me.” Lucifer grinned, picking up the drink and taking a sip to make a prudent point. “Lucifer Morningstar, pleasure.” He held out his free hand in offering.

“What kind of a name is Lucifer Morningstar?” The girl asked, a small smile appearing on her face as she took his hand with a firm shake. Lucifer took note of his success in distraction – one point to Lucifer- and allowed himself to roll his eyes.

“You should be asking my father that one.” He agreed, setting his drink down once more. “Now come on, I believe the polite thing to do is, well,” he gestured to her with a beckoning hand.

“Oh, yeah, Chloe Decker.” She reciprocated. “So, what is a nineteen-year-old like yourself doing in a place like this?” she asked, clearly understanding the cheesiness of the entire situation as she dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve once more. “Surely you aren’t exactly old enough to be drinking in a bar.”

“I do believe I asked first.” Lucifer replied, kicking one leg over the other and leaning in, “Besides, you can’t be that much older yourself, can you?” He gave her a once over with a raised eyebrow.

Decker laughed a little at that and Lucifer could feel his smile widen. It wasn’t too bad of a response to be obtained at this point in the conversation, especially following the themes of her untimely entry.

“You got me.” She nodded. He could see the suppressed sob shake her body and they fell into a moment of silence as they listened to the music fill the room. Lucifer watched her as she averted her gaze, attempting to look anywhere but at him, her aversion made him curious and slightly saddened- not that he would admit it. Decker lifted the half-finished glass he had given her before and scowled it in one hit. Lucifer was pretty sure it wasn’t meant to be a one-hit drink, and he was pretty sure she knew that too.

She began looking around, possibly for an exit or way of vantage. But he hadn’t heard it all yet, and he didn’t want to let her go in the state she was- pent up and alone. Surely it wouldn’t take much to change it though.

“Well, what about a tit for tat?” Lucifer asked quickly as she pushed the glass away from herself wearily. The swish of air told him Maze had picked it up in a matter of seconds and the thud of wood told him she was not too impressed. He’d have to deal with that later.

“What?” Chloe turned back to him, her expression a vacant confusion. Lucifer blinked, taking a small sip of his drink once more.

“You tell me why you’re here, and I tell you why I’m here. A win for a win- nothing to lose, am I right?” he offered her one last winning smile and she stared at him for a moment. He was almost worried she’d say no, but soon enough her head was bowed and a hand ran through her messy hair. She looked back up to him with a solemn expression.

“Break up. Your turn.” Her teeth were gritted and she spoke quietly. It was very clearly a touchy subject, otherwise, she wouldn’t be at the bar at all, but it still wasn’t enough for Lucifer. Pent up anger and guilt were no good for anyone, and he didn’t want her to make any stupid mistakes tonight- least of all any involving her ex.

“My turn? No way,” he began, leaning forward, “There was no juicy gossip in that at all! Come on, full story or the deal is off.” He half sang the words and he refused to break eye contact. It was only a matter of moments before she spoke again.

“Fine, you dick!” she groaned. Lucifer waggled his eyebrows and sat back in his chair as she shook her head. The light-hearted playfulness of the situation was clearly easing her into opening up. “We had a fight… about my sister.”

“Your sister?” Lucifer queried quickly, the thoughts that followed disgusted him, “Don’t tell me he was, you know, smooshing booties, with her.” Betrayal by boyfriend and family- the worst way to go.

“What? No, what even… smooshing booties? God no, she is twelve!” Chloe exclaimed. She seemed physically repulsed by the idea and Lucifer would be lying if he said he hadn’t let out a shuddering sigh of utter relief.

“Trixie just… came out to us, as, well, Trixie.” Chloe continued, clearing her throat a little as it began to tighten. “Dan, well, Dan didn’t really understand.” She pursued her lips and nodded, looking down and closing his eyes, “He kept trying to insist to me that it was all a popularity thing I guess, and well he… she is my sister now. So, I broke it off.” Chloe explained, the eye-averting back to full power.

Lucifer understood that story all too well. It wasn’t the first variant he had heard- especially of the coming out story, let alone the breakup. But it had ended on a happier note than many of the past. His own included.

He looked at Chloe, the blubbering mess she still was, and he couldn’t help but envy this sister of hers. It would have been nice to have a sibling to entrust with that sort of information. No, all his siblings had just stood and watched him get kicked out of the house for being Bisexual- not exactly how he had expected his coming out to go down, but all was even now… sort of.

“Oh, I see.” Lucifer hummed, “Well, Trixie is a very lucky girl to have someone like you around.” He paused for a moment before going on, his smile back in place, “And Dan is clearly a dick-wad if he can’t see that.” He smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Chloe looked at him, still not convinced. “Don’t go getting all upset about Mr. Douche, you were a great person tonight! You should be celebrating, not… moping around like the world has ended.” Lucifer added.

“I know, I know…” Decker mumbled, “I just feel… well, really betrayed by him. You know what I mean?” she asked, her voice small.

Even if Lucifer had no idea about it, he knew what she wanted to hear, what she needed to hear. But oh, did he know all too well. “You have no idea.” Lucifer smiled, squeezing her shoulder lightly before removing his hand and letting it rest on the bar once more. Decker reciprocated the smile after a moment and Lucifer felt a little better knowing that he had been able to assist her in some way, even if it was only small.

“So… what is it about you then?” Chloe asked, shaking the comforting silence and scanning the room. The couple behind them had returned from dancing, and the room was starting to quieten down a little. Lucifer checked his watch- he would be on soon enough.

“Yes, I suppose a deal is a deal. I do have to admit, it’s not as exciting or interesting as your story,” Lucifer warned, “Actually rather lame in comparison. Which is saying something in itself, isn’t it?”

“Trust me, Lucifer, I could do with some lame tonight.” Chloe stated, leaning forward slightly. She was looking a lot more at peace now.

“Ah yes, well I am a music major you see and-“ Lucifer began.

“At Lost Angels College?” Chloe pipped up, interrupting him mid-sentence. Lucifer gave her a stern offended look, and she ducked her head down in apology quickly. “Go on.” She gestured.

“Yes, I’d bloody hope so! Otherwise, I wouldn’t be in the residential college bar, would I? I assume you attend too?” Lucifer nodded, folding his arms over his chest.

“Law major.” She confirmed, rolling her eyes a little at his over-exaggerated response.

“Right. Well, I’m a music major you see,” he began slowly, picking back up to the normal speed after a second, “and Maze, the owner, and I have agreements of sorts. I work here. Kind of.” He stated.

“Yes, you do work here you little shit.” Maze sneered from behind the bar, resting her elbows down and wavering a finger between them in a wild gesture of the conversation they seemed to be having. “So if you could wrap this up… maybe get busy… you know, do your job?” She huffed.

Chloe looked positively astounded at the treatment and Lucifer just brushed it off with a small smile. “A deal is a deal Maze, besides, I’m not on for another three minutes. I have time.” He replied, brushing her off.

Maze gave him a look of frustration but straightened up a little from her leaning. “Fine, but if you have to put the mic. In place, while you are performing again, that’s on you.” She huffed, storming off to go serve another customer.

“Does she always have that look on her face?” Chloe asked, watching her go with a small frown.

“Which one? The scowl? I think that’s just when I’m around. Which is most of the time, so probably.” He nodded as he stood up. “But in all seriousness, she is right. Last time I did that was an utter mess.” He mused, brushing himself off and looking around the room in search of something in particular. Chloe noticed his distracted state and her brow furrowed.

“What do you-“

“How do I look?” Lucifer asked, turning to her with a smile. “Duty is calling after all.”

“Wait, Lucifer!” she grabbed his arm as he turned away, seemingly headed for the center of the dance party that was starting back up again. “You never said what you actually do here.” Chloe pressed.

In response, Lucifer simply winked knowingly. Chloe’s hand let go slightly and he slipped out of her grip, finding his way through the crowd. Lucifer nodded every now and then at those he recognized before he finally took his place at the grand piano in a matter of seconds. He let his hand hover over the keys. They were familiar to him. Comforting. He looked up, finding the mic stand and shifting it in place. He could see Chloe watching him, still seated by the bar. Maze was looking at her with a gaze he had never seen on her before- but soon enough the moment passed and the CD music came to a halt.

In a matter of moments his hands began to flitter with the keys of the piano, he was poised and ready. No sheets before him, he began to focus on the music in his mind, channeling the passion through his hands. Three chords later, he looked up, ready to fill the room with his voice. He instinctively looked over to the bar; Chloe Decker was nowhere to be found. He couldn’t think too heavily of it in the moment, and soon he was consumed by the tune that filled the musty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall see the new promo im gonna cry

It had been a few days since Lucifer had first met Chloe Decker. He had thought about the night quite a bit since it had occurred, but he couldn’t place his finger as to why. He often helped people out at bars, a deal here and there, it didn’t harm anyone and it was technically part of his agreement with Maze. She hated seeing emotion full-stop. So, he did what he could. Lucifer found he had a way with people, one that Maze was missing. But something about his interactions with Chloe Decker where different. He wasn’t sure what yet, but something had to be. 

At first, he had thought it was because she hadn’t stayed for his gig at the bar, perhaps he had been offended? But there were numerous people who do that, none of which he had been offended by before. And sure, the situation with her sister had hit a little close to home- but it wasn’t like he had gotten past his whole family feud and betrayal… sort of. 

Lucifer turned away from facts and tried to justify it in his mind. His reasons didn’t make much sense; things like Ice-cream and sleep, but they were enough for him to put his thoughts at bay. He had too much work to do to be worrying about what had or hadn’t happened that night. 

It was all in the past now. It had to be. He had work to do, a lot of it. Work that he may have been procrastinating for days on end. Work that meant he would have to take hold of the College library if he had any hope of wanting it handed in on time; the internet was good but books… nothing was quite the same as an expansive library when it came to finding reliable information for his studies. And it was darn music! Studying music was supposed to be easy. But, apparently, even music could force an 8,000-word essay about a dead guy on top of any unwilling victim. This time, the victim happened to be Lucifer, and the dead guy was no more than the disastrous Ravel. Another fucking word about how ‘revolutionary’ Ravel was with his darn bitonality and chromaticism’s was going to send Lucifer insane, he was sure of it.

By the time Lucifer finally retrieved all twelve books on the man from the library shelves, his arms felt like jelly. The amount of people apparently interested in this dumb ‘musicology’ was simply outrageous. He couldn’t be bothered writing his one essay, let alone people who write entire books- but, he resigned himself to the knowledge that if these darn bricks were going to get his essay done and dusted by 11:59 pm, then they at least had some sort of use.

He heaved the books up onto the desk beside an open bag of crisps and a black coffee that was half-filled and lukewarm. As soon as he let the things go, he shook off his arms, stretching them by his side and trying to avert any cramping that he knew was to come. Although Lucifer was unnaturally strong for his build, twelve books were too many for any person- especially when at least three of the texts were over 400 pages.

Lucifer took a seat in the plastic wheelie chair by the computer. It was uncomfortable and hard on his strained back, but it at least meant he wasn’t going to be falling asleep halfway through writing. The computer itself was old. The latest version of windows it contained was Windows 7 and the mouse had a habit of shifting itself slowly to the top left corner of the screen. That wasn’t even getting started on the sound or heat. The thing was exhaustingly loud to run, and luckily enough for Lucifer, it had yet to be started up.

Lucifer reached down to the monitor and switched it on with a small, stiff wince. The computer screamed its way into life, or at least the main bulk did. The screen still had to be turned on separately- another pain in his side, but at least it wasn’t as loud as the first monster. No, the mainframe of the computer was a disastrous thing- screeching and whirring and the first signs of blinking lights struggled with so little force behind them that it seemed they were almost trapped by the confines of the plastic-metal concoction that entrapped them- a prisoner to the wires that spurred their lives. 

The blasted screams of anguish turned their ways into gentle hums that bounced along a regular whirring rotation. Lucifer flicked on the computer's screen, and after a moment of rebooting and blue flashing- the computer opened to the sign-in page with no less than a spat of content.

Lucifer wasn’t one to subject himself to this kind of torture by default- but it was a small price to pay for his unwitting distractive tendencies. It had occurred to him only that morning that each time he sat down, ready to work, he wrote no more than a word before finding his way onto some devilish website or heinous wikihow page that explained the precise way to cook an egg. Or, he became so disengaged with the work at hand that he simply stared, for hours on end at the blank word document, thinking ludicrous thoughts about people he barely knew in situations he, in reality, would have no control over. 

It was an endless spiral and after his inability to strike a deal with his lecturer over an extension for the task- the man clearly remembering the result of the last three unfinished assessments- he was stuck in a pickle with 3 words written and saved onto his USB for further pursuit. 2 of those 3 words were, indeed, his name. 

Lucifer reached into his pocket, pulling out the USB with all his crucial notes encoded, and leaned down back to the monitor- it was heating up fast- before stopping in his tracks. Curiously indeed, a small red thumb drive was stuck into the place his own was meant to go. Whoever had used the computer last had clearly forgotten to take their USB with them. Lucifer had fallen prey to that mistake a few times himself; it had never ended in anything but a mountainous stress.

Looking around the room, he attempted to pinpoint anyone he thought might be so much as hinting to being stressed out. He, of course, quickly realized this was a futile move- he was in a college library after all, and any student that wasn’t stressed out in the library was clearly not of this world. He hesitated a moment before clicking onto the USB file- unnamed. 

On any other day, Lucifer would have simply left it at that. He would have handed in the USB to the Library ladies at the front. He knew the fate of the USB’s that went there. They were never returned to their owners, assignments lost forever into a pool of other lost USB’s that sat rotting away in a drawer underneath the desk. Today was different. Today he had an 8,000-word essay due. Which meant today was the perfect time to go on a USB-owner hunt.

Lucifer looked back around the library again, hoping to find anyone he recognized in the mostly silent room. It wasn’t particularly vacant- but he didn’t actually know that many people on campus. Well, he knew them in many ways- but personally and with names was not one.

Eventually, his eyes fell onto a girl, slightly older than himself, hiding in the corner amount a pile of bean bags; Ella. 

Ella was… different. She was secretive, weird and quirky- but damn smart. She had a bit of a reputation around the campus for knowing things. And of things, it was simply that- things. She was a biochemistry double major who knew just about every face on site. He wasn’t sure how, but he didn’t question it either. After all, they had a good alliance of sorts. Not many people liked Lucifer beyond the one-night pep talks or drug-hook deals. But Ella seemed to genuinely like him. She seemed to genuinely like everyone.

If he were being completely honest, she did have a knack for getting on his nerves quite often- after all, she was huge into platonic PDA- not to mention she was still convinced he was a theatre major. The college didn’t even offer any acting courses. Lucifer found it quite hypocritical of her- especially since she was head of the drama club.

With a small sigh of disdain, Lucifer stood up, unplugging the USB as he did and headed over to her corner of blue and green bean bags. Pages spilled out over other pages and there was not a single book in her circle that wasn’t open and covered in sticky notes. Lucifer could hear her heavy metal music blaring through her earphone- how she wasn’t deaf, he had no idea.

“Miss Lopez.” He stated, standing beside her expectantly. 

She turned the page of the book in her hand, seemingly not having noticed his approach nor attempts at contact.

“Ella?” He tried again. Nothing. 

Slowly, he leaned forward, tapping her shoulder lightly.

Ella jumped wildly, ripping out her headphones and slamming her book down onto the floor. She turned about to stand up, her hands clenched into fists. Lucifer took a small step back, holding his hands up in defense. Music blared through the room and as she processed it was him, she let her hands drop down to her side and collapsed back into the beans.

"God damn it, Luci." She shouted, running a hand through her hair and getting promptly hushed by the Library ladies at the front desk, "My bad!” she called over to the front desk, holding a hand up with a smile before turning back to Lucifer, her face serious and her voice a sharp whisper, “I swear, I almost died." 

"My name is Lucifer. And I-" 

"You almost killed me, I can call you Luci that once." Ella interrupted. He gave her a stern look and she shrugged at him before gesturing a hand for him to continue.

"AND... I doubt you almost died." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I need a favor."

"A favor? How very you." She replied, starting to collect her papers into a more organized fashion as she turned away from him. "Need me to beat someone up? Get you some drugs?" she teased, her voice sing-song like.

"What? No." He paused, "Not this time. Do you know who this belongs to?" He asked, holding up the USB and keychain from the computer.

Ella held out her hand expectantly and Lucifer placed the USB into it. She turned it over in her hand, inspecting the crevices as if they held secrets that only she could understand. It was a bit of a show for her really, and Lucifer tapped his foot impatiently.

"Nah." She stated after a moment of inspection. "Could be anyones. Have you checked the content? It's probably named." she hummed, "Now my turn."

"It’s not named and I said favor not deal." Lucifer countered, folding his arms with a small pout that was only returned in mockery.

"Nice try." She rolled her eyes, closing her hand around the USB and holding it to her chest, “You don't get this back until you tell me, you know that right?"

It was a game they played. Well, sort of. When Lucifer struck deals they normally wanted extravagant things- money, food, finished homework or once it was literally the shirt off his back. Lucifer had a bit of a reputation with deals- he knew people would do anything for a price. With Ella, well, she was different and a little eccentric. Lucifer had quite the extensive family. Cousins, sisters, brothers, uncles, aunts twice removed and so on. It was absurdly large and the day that Ella found out just how ridiculously biblical it all was- well, she had been intent on knowing every single member of his family by name. He had tried to warn her off of it many a time, but she enjoyed the guessing game and it meant he was never asked to do anything too serious or extreme for her. Which was probably a good thing in hindsight.

“Fine.” He hummed for a moment. “Have I told you my father?” he asked.

Ella pulled out her phone from her pocket. Lucifer looked over her shoulder as she opened up her notes and scrolled through. “Uhh… no? Not yet.”

“Well, go on.” He replied raising his eyebrows and beckoning her on.

She pursed her lips together, looking at him. “Michael?” she asked, hesitant.

“You know I have a brother called Michael. Come on. Two left.” He teased.

“Knowing your family it's going to be something weird…” she mused, “How about… Noah?”

“Noah? No. Though father dearest did work with a man called Noah once. Fisherman with an interest in zoology.” Lucifer replied.

“You are kidding me?” Ella laughed, shaking her head.

“I’m totally serious,” Lucifer informed her, holding out his hand for the USB once more. “Now come on, I have work to do.”

“Wait, wait! I get one more guess.” She looked down in concentration as if trying to calculate the best possible answer. “I give up. Is it God. Please tell me your father’s name is not God.” 

Lucifer laughed, “Godfrey. We used to call him God for short.” He watched as Ella groaned and Lucifer cracked a grin at the frustration it seemed to have brought her, “Yes, I know, I honestly couldn’t make this up if I tried.” He retorted.

“Man, your family is weird as fuck.” She laughed, putting her headphones back in and handing out the USB. Lucifer snatched it back.

“Yeah, well don’t let Amenadiel hear you say that.” He replied, hurrying back to his desk quickly.

The Ella lead had been a total waste of time, and a total rip-off. He took a seat back at the desk and put the USB back into the part, waiting for the unit to load before opening it again. He’d have to dig through the files… with any luck, he’d find something to identify the owner. This wasn’t exactly how he had wanted, nor planned to be spending his afternoon- but curiosity had taken over and he was not going to be stopping his search now. 

So, instead, he clicked his way through the USB, trying to find an assignment or anything that could identify the owner.

There wasn’t much. 2 folders with 3 to 4 items in total. It just so happened that the first folder he clicked on was a 100,000-word document. He saw the authors name in the corner; D.Espinoza. It lowered the list of people quite significantly, but he also had no bloody idea who D.Espinoza was or could be.

Lucifer scrolled through the document, hoping to find some sort of unit, course or major written within it so his search would be lowered- but instead, he found two words, bolded and intriguing: Chapter One.

What was this? 

Lucifer began to read the text. It became very apparent it was a novel very quickly, and even more apparent that it was a very well written one. It was, well, sensational in structure and he felt himself feeling for the characters in a conflict of love and hate. The story itself wasn’t anything brand new: a crime novel following a detective and her rich companion. But, Lucifer was captivated, and as he read, he didn’t notice the hours slowly stick past.

No, it wasn’t until the loud ‘ahem’ behind him that he even dared to look at the clock.   
6pm.  
The library closed at seven.

Lucifer turned around to face whoever it was standing behind him but was met with a surprisingly familiar face. Chloe Decker. She looked a lot nicer today than she had upon their first meeting. She looked refreshed and less… emotional. It was easier to see her face in the library light and he blinked for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“Yes, hello. Decker, right?” Lucifer asked, a grin on his face.

“Right. Yeah, did you see my USB?” She asked, clearly not wanting to engage in small talk. “I left it behind and I’ve got an essay due tonight. I didn’t even realize until I got back to my dorm. Not that it matters.” She paused, her eyes flicking to the screen behind him. “Do you have it?” she asked, looking back at him knowingly.

“What? Oh, yes! Right.” He turned back to the screen. 80,000 words in. He supposed that crime-fighting mystery would have to stay a mystery for now. He closed the tab and ejected the USB, handing it back to her. “I’m not sure if this is out of line,” he began. Chloe took the USB back and stared at him, some emotion between discomfort and frustration playing across her face. “But, well, did you write that?” he asked, “It was actually very well written, which I don’t say often. Then again, I don’t think I read that many books anymore.”

“You read that?” she asked, her voice unsteady. “That… 100,000-word document. You actually read it?”

“Oh, only to find the owner.” He persisted, smiling.

“You… right. Well, no. It’s Dan’s. My ex. I was going to edit it for him. Not anymore I guess.” She shoved the USB into her pocket, looking uncomfortable at the mention of Mr. Douche. Mr. Dan Douche Espinoza. He put the name into his back pocket for further perusal. 

“Oh. Yes. Right. I didn’t-“ he began, his face falling slightly as realization dawned upon him.

“Of course you didn’t,” she brushed it off, “Well, I should…-“ Chloe trailed off, gesturing to the door.

“Yes. Right. You should be…” he agreed, feeling a little stunted himself.

“Right. Great. Well. Bye.” She turned quickly. Lucifer watched her go, noticing the firm fists her hands had balled into and the fast bee-line she was making. He blinked.

The door closed behind her and he stared for a moment more. He shook his head clear, turning back to the brick-computer and plugging in his own USB. The conversation played over in the back of his mind as he resurrected his 3-word document. He couldn’t put her words to rest. Yet, the 8,000-word essay still hung over his shoulder, and now he only had 6 hours to get it done. 

As Lucifer began to type into the stiff keyboards- glancing from brick-book to brick-computer, he could have sworn he saw a flash of horrific red take over the face he called his own. But when he looked back, there was nothing more than his own faint reflection staring back- and the only red to be found was that of the squiggly lines under his incorrectly spelled last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright chapter 2 done and dusted and back up to a length I'm happy with lol.
> 
> Anyway, I want to get these posting semi-consistantly like every week or so but I'm also an impatient shit when it comes to posting soooo...... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I know I uploaded 4 chapters at once the other day... but I didn't really like how they were written- I just wanted to get the story out. Anyway, now I'm 5 chapters in and so I'm going to be re-writing the first 4 again and releasing them once every couple of days if I can.


End file.
